


She Is A Warrior

by theothermeandyou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothermeandyou/pseuds/theothermeandyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then she meets Clarke. The one who changes everything.</p>
<p>With eyes blue like the sea she slowly lets her drown, drawing her closer and closer with ropes that aren’t there only to spit her back out and ruin her like a hurricane. </p>
<p>Because being a warrior, being the best, being the strongest is all there ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is A Warrior

She is a warrior.

The greatest warrior of her clan, the greatest warrior of them all.

Her spears never miss, neither do her axe or sword. 

Once she targets someone, they die. No compromises.

She’s ice cold, merciless. Fierce and untamed, yet stoic and reserved.

Untouchable, both, like a poisonous flower and a dangerous animal. 

When she rides into battle with her wild hair braided and her face painted with the patterns she had become known for, all eyes were on her. 

The enemy knows that she is death, they always do. The most beautiful face death has. 

Her people know that too. They answer to no one but her. Their cruel and beautiful leader. 

And then she meets Clarke. The one who changes everything.

With eyes blue like the sea she slowly lets her drown, drawing her closer and closer with ropes that aren’t there only to spit her back out and ruin her like a hurricane. 

Because being a warrior, being the best, being the strongest is all there ever was. 

She is a leader, she is in control.

But here, caught in the sheets with the human form of the beating war drums right before a battle you know you can’t win, there is nothing in her control anymore.

Every nerve in her body is following someone else’s command, every touch shaking her up more and more until she finally lets go, gives herself over completely, meeting every touch.

A warrior is not supposed to be scared, a warrior is not supposed to tremble.

Yet here she is, trembling, whimpering, crying out for relief.

A warrior is not supposed to give in to torture.

Yet this sweet, beautiful torture makes her want to say yes to anything the other woman could possibly want from her. 

She feels as if she is burning up, her skin is on fire, her pupils so dilated you can’t even make out their colour anymore. She is out of control, yet she had never been this controlled before, with her body held down, fully at someone else’s mercy. 

They aren’t two waves crashing against each other, they’re one wave crushing a boat the size of a walnut. She is a hut in the middle of a hurricane, a flame trying to fight the downpour of rain. 

She was a warrior.

The greatest warrior of her clan, the greatest warrior of them all.


End file.
